


Baby Mine

by kirallie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Possible eventual Wincest, Up for Adoption, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 15:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if John hadn't disappeared and Jess din't die that day? How might the Winchesters meet up again? Sam needs his family to get though everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

Dean froze when he saw the achingly familiar figure not ten feet away in the waiting room. But how could it be? He was in California, living his normal college life. The figure turned and panicked hazel eyes widened in shock before long legs ate up the distance between them.

"Dean." Sam whispered and then lunged, wrapping his arms around his shocked brother. That was when Dean realised Sam was shaking.

"Sam? What are you doing here? What's wrong, you're shaking." Dean demanded as he got Sam over to a chair.

"We…it's spring break….we were heading to Boston…..this van it…" Sam mumbled brokenly and Dean began to frantically search for injuries. "M'okay. Just some scrapes and a headache from hitting the dash. It's…its Jess, they took her and…we…..we're engaged Dean. I can't lose her." Sam whispered and Dean froze. Sam was engaged? "Tried to call you before, wanted you to meet her, help me pick the ring but you didn't answer." Well that explained that and Dean felt a flash of guilt for not picking up or calling back.

"Shh, its okay Sammy, I understand." Dean whispered, hugging his brother close. Sam looked up and then frowned.

"Why are you here? Are you hurt?" Sam asked, returning the favour of searching for wounds.

"I'm fine Sam." Dean assured him and Sam's eyes went wide.

"Dad?" He asked quietly and Dean nodded.

"He'll be okay. Broke his arm and needed a lot of stitches." Dean answered and Sam relaxed a little, still clinging to him. "To be with you she's gotta be a strong girl, you have to think positive Sammy."

"You'll stay, meet her? I want you at the wedding. It's this summer." Sam answered and Dean nodded, there was no way he was missing Sam's wedding. If he was injured at the time he'd get Bobby to drive him and use a wheelchair if he had to.

"I promise Sam. Just give me a date and I'll be there." Dean swore and Sam smiled. "Any other bombshells?"

"I got into law school….Jess is seven months pregnant." Sam answered and Dean stared in shock.

"Preg….I'm gonna be an uncle?" he demanded and Sam nodded. "Way to go Sammy!" He praised and Sam blushed. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"We decided we wanted it to be a surprise. I….Dean what if…..where the van hit, it was Jess' door….the baby…."

"Seven months is okay right? The baby'll just be a little small?" Dean asked, heart in throat and Sam shrugged.

"If it survives the accident. I'm scared Dean." Sam whispered and Dena held him tightly.

"I've got you kiddo, no matter what." Dean whispered and then saw his Dad approaching, arm in a cast. He watched him freeze in shock as he realised just who Dean was holding. He could see the pain, longing and old hurt in his Dad's eyes and juts prayed he wouldn't say anything to hurt Sam.

"Sam?" Their Dad called and Sam sat up, wiping his eyes.

"Hey Dad, you okay?" Sam asked and John nodded.

"You?"

"I'll live." Sam mumbled, staring at the doors Jess had been taken through.

"Want something kiddo? You could be here a while." Dean said and Sam shrugged. "Come on, when did you eat?"

"Lunch? I think."

"Yeah, Dad and I'll go grab you a sandwich or something and no arguments. You have to keep your strength up." Dean stated and Sam nodded absently. Dean grabbed their Dad and headed for the cafeteria.

"Dean?"

"There was an accident. Sam's said he's okay, just some scrapes and a headache but….his fiancé and unborn kid weren't so lucky." Dean stated and John froze. He couldn't have heard right, could he. He stared at Dean who nodded. "From Sam's reactions I'm thinking it's not looking good, the van apparently hit her side of the car." Dean explained as he grabbed the freshest looking sandwich he could see plus a bottle of juice since he figured Sam had been given something for the pain. They headed back the ER's waiting room to find a man in surgical scrubs kneeling beside Sam whose head was down between his knees.

"Sam?" Dean called, moving quickly to his side. "What's wrong?"

"Are you a friend sir?" The doctor asked.

"Brother." Dean answered as he rubbed Sam's back. "It's okay Sammy, I've got you." Dean soothed and the doctor smiled slightly. Sam sobbed and turned to cling to his brother, making him look at the doctor in fear and he nodded.

"We had to preform an emergency c-section. The baby is alive and in an incubator. She's small but we're not really worried since for the moment she's breathing well, we're giving her oxygen just to be sure. She'll have to stay here for quite a while just to be safe, make sure there aren't any complications." The doctor explained and Dean felt a swell of happiness, he had a niece!

"Jess?" Dean asked fearfully, knowing Sam wouldn't be this bad with the news about the baby.

"She's asking for your brother. I understand they're engaged?"

"Yeah, meant to get married this summer." Dean answered and Sam choked on a sob.

"We need to get him calmed down enough to go through. She….I am sorry but she doesn't have long. She was awake and informed enough to make the decision that we were to save the baby no matter the cost." The doctor explained and Dean closed his eyes.

"Hear that Sammy, you got to pull yourself together, your girl needs you." Dean whispered and Sam nodded against his shoulder. Dean looked up at John who nodded and helped him get Sam up.

"Family?" The doctor asked him.

"Their Dad." John answered as they got Sam moving down the hall. They reached the room and Sam froze in the doorway, staring at Jess who was asleep. For a second Dean thought they were too late but no, the monitors were still working and her chest was moving slightly. "Go on son." John nudged him and Sam fell into the room, stumbling to her side. He clasped her hand in his and blue eyes fluttered open. Jess smiled up at him and Sam managed a watery smile for her, reaching down to brush some hair form her face.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She answered before noticing the two strangers. "Sam?"

"Jess I'd like you to meet my Dad and Dean. I uh, found them in the waiting room." Sam admitted and she smiled at them. She was pretty alert but very pale. Thankfully the nurses had cleaned her up so Sam wasn't having to see all the blood she'd lost.

"Hey little sister." Dean greeted quietly and her smile brightened slightly.

"Almost." She answered before looking back as Sam. "Baby?"

"We have a baby girl Jess."

"Seen her?" She asked and Sam shook his head. "I want to see her." She whispered and Sam looked at the doctor who nodded and left.

"I've got an idea." Dean muttered and then left too.

"You have to fight Jess, please. I can't do this without you." Sam choked and she reached up to touch his face, he had to hold her hand up.

"You can, she needs you. I love you." She said and Sam sobbed, leaning down to kiss her. The doctor came back with a nurse, wheeling the incubator in. they gave Sam a gown and mask and he mechanically slipped them on even as the nurse put a mask on Jess. Then their baby girl was lifted very carefully out and placed in Sam's arms. He froze in terror, petrified he'd hurt the tiny thing but the nurse adjusted his arms a bit and then helped him sit down. He leant in and Jess stared at their baby happily. "Has your hair." Jess told him and Sam nodded.

"She's beautiful Jess. You did great."

"We did." She answered and Dean came back with the hospital chaplain. "Dean?"

"Well I….I thought maybe you'd want to get married?" He offered and Jess smiled. Sam looked up at him and nodded. The doctor took the baby back and put her back in the incubator put left it beside the bed.

"We have enough witnesses." The chaplain stated and pulled out the paperwork. "Usually you sign all this last but given the circumstances…." Sam signed his parts and the nurse helped Jessica sign hers. The ceremony was very short because they could all see she was fading. "Rings?" The doctor handed Sam back Jess' engagement ring since it had been removed earlier and he slipped it on her finger.

"Here." John handed over his wedding ring much to Dean and Sam's shock and Jess managed to just get it on Sam's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." The chaplain finished and Sam gently kissed her.

"I love you Mr. Winchester." She murmured, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Love you Mrs. Winchester. What do you want to name her?" he asked and Jess turned her head to look at John.

"Would you mind?" She asked and John's eyes widened but he nodded.

"Mary Jessica Winchester?" Sam asked and Jess smiled even as he eyes slid shut. "Jess?" Sam whispered even as the monitor began to wail. He sobbed and put his head down on her chest. The nurse turned the machines off and took the incubator back to the NICU.

TBC…


	2. 2

Dean was unsurprised to find Sam standing in front of the glass windows of the NICU, staring at the incubator holding the newest Winchester. Dean was relieved that Sam was at least in his suite, ready for the funeral. They had only been back in Palo Alto for three days; they'd waited until the hospital thought Mary could make the trip without much risk. She'd been sent on a medical flight with Sam beside her. Jessica's body had already been sent on ahead and Dean and John had made the drive so they didn't leave their cars behind. Mary was now in the NICU of the Lucile Packard Children's Hospital and they all visited her every day. The doctors were hopeful that she would be able to be released in about a month, she was gaining weight and breathing unaided. Once she got the whole sucking thing down they'd be able to bottle feed her and she'd be closer to getting released. Dean had moved into Sam's apartment with him, he'd be helping Sam with Mary when she came home so that Sam could continue law school. John was…..surprisingly involved. He'd stuck around so far, even done some baby shopping which had amused both brothers. He was waiting for them at the grave site, watching Sam's in-laws.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked gently as he joined Sam at the window, not surprised that Sam shook his head. "Sam I….she seemed like a really great girl and I know you loved her. I wish she hadn't died, you need her and so does your little girl. But she's gone Sammy, you need to keep it together for Mary, she needs her Daddy. So we got to the funeral and then get you settled back into classes so you can become a great lawyer and by my niece anything she needs." Dean ordered and Sam sighed but nodded, forcing himself away from the window. Dean stayed close as they left the hospital. Sam huddled in the passenger seat as Dean drove them to the cemetery. They were holding a small, graveside service for family only because of what had happened.

Dean and John each took one side of Sam during the service, making sure he stayed standing. Silent tears were running down his face the whole time but he didn't make a sound. After the service Jessica's parents approached and Sam seemed to shrink into himself.

"You married her?" Mr. Moore demanded and Sam nodded.

"The last thing she….we wanted it, the hospital chaplain performed the ceremony." Sam answered quietly.

"It doesn't change anything; we'll be taking our granddaughter home with us." That threat made Sam pale and Dean tense up.

"Good luck. Sam is her father and well on the way to a great career, there's no reason for any court to give Mary to you." John shot back as calmly as he could. This made him almost happy that Mary's parents had died before Mary; he hadn't had to fight anyone for custody of his boys.

"It's his fault our daughter is dead." Mrs. Moore yelled and Sam flinched.

"He made the van hit them did he? I understand you're upset but this is not the time or place for this. As for wanting Mary, you haven't even been to the hospital to see her. The nurses keep records of those things." Dean answered, putting himself between Sam and the Moore's.

"Mary is my daughter and she's staying with me. You can see her if you want, you're her grandparents after all." Sam told them firmly and they left.

"How did Jess end up so great with parents like that?" Dean asked as Sam turned back to the new grave.

"They never thought I was good enough for her." Sam admitted softly. "Jess didn't care, told them she loved me and that was all that mattered." Sam knelt and put the rose he'd been holding down on the grave.

"Come on, let's get out of these monkey suites and go see the niece." Dean whispered and Sam nodded, following him back to the Impala.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam held his daughter, smiling as she greedily sucked on her bottle. He looked up and smiled at Dean through the glass, not that Dean could see it since Sam was wearing a mask. Dean waved at him and then at his niece. Sam laughed softly, shifting Mary around to burp her. He was getting the hang of things and the nurse had told him Mary could go him in another month, they were moving her to the normal nursery the next day. He was very glad he had Dean since he had several big assignments due then. Mary sniffled and Sam rocked her, giving the bottle back. She settled down and went back to eating happily. The nurse checked on him and smiled, going back to watching over the other babies. When Mary had finished the bottle he burped her again and then walked her over to the window so Dean could look at her closer. Sam was the only one allowed in and he had to be fully gowned so he didn't make any of the babies sick or something. It was a pain but worth it to get to hold Mary. After tomorrow he could ditch the gown and Dean and Dad would finally get to hold her. The nurse looked at him and he nodded, gently placing Mary back in her incubator, gently touching her soft brown curls before leaving, Dean helping him out of the gown while Sam yanked his mask off. They stayed, watching her for several hours through the glass before Dean dragged him back to the apartment.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam shared amused smiles at the awed look John was giving his granddaughter as he held her for the first time. Tiny fists waved in the air and John gave her his finger, smiling as her fingers wrapped around his. Mary yawned and John started to rock her gently until she fell asleep.

"She's beautiful Sam." John whispered and Sam smiled, nodding in agreement. Dean eventually began making rather obvious hints and John reluctantly handed her over to her beaming uncle. Dean grinned as he took her, holding her carefully as he whispered to her. Mary gurgled and waved her fists since she'd woken up when John had handed her over. Dean smiled as he ran a hand over the soft brown curls, taking in the blue eyes she'd obviously inherited from Jessica. She was a beautiful baby girl and Dean knew she was the only reason Sam hadn't totally fallen into depression with Jess' death. Sam was living for Mary now, just like in a lot of ways Dean lived for Sam.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Sam's scream woke Mary up and had both Dean and John running to the table where he'd been sorting mail.

"Sam?" Dean demanded, gun out.

"They're trying to take Mary." Sam choked, holding out the official letter. Dean read it, swore and handed it to John before bolting to the nursery, he was the best at settling Mary down. John read the letter and sat down beside his youngest.

"Sam?" He called softly and Sam stared at him with tear filled eyes. "Oh Sam, it'll be okay son. There's no reason for a judge to take her form you. Mary is healthy, happy and well cared for. We both know Dean's going to be staying with you to look after her while you're in class. Once you graduate you'll find a job and law paws pretty well right?" He asked and Sam nodded. "So you'll be able to pay for whatever she needs. I…I know we had that big fight, said things we shouldn't have. I'm sorry Sam. For now on if you need anything you call, okay?" John asked and Sam gave him a shaky nod, smiling slightly. Dean came back out, the nursery nice and quiet so he'd managed to get Mary back to sleep thankfully.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam refused to let himself look at his in-laws at the table across the aisle; instead he focused on listening to Dean coo at Mary in the row behind him. He kept his eyes on the judge, an older woman, seated at her table. As the last people filed in and she banged her gavel, calling the hearing to order. Sam smiled slightly as he felt his Dad briefly squeeze his shoulder form behind him.

"Custody hearing Moore vs Winchester. I've read the reports and frankly see no reason why my times being waisted so lets make this short. Mr Jameson please?" The judge called and Sam felt a flash of amusement at her no nonsense manner.

"Thank you your honour. My clients are asking that they be granted full custody of the child, their granddaughter, on the grounds that Mr. Samuel Winchester is an unfit guardian and that paternity has not been proven." The lawyer answered and Sam's eyes widened in shock.

"Mr. Matthews?" The judge called.

"Your honour. My client was the mother's husband when she died, her fiancée for nearly a year before that. He is Mary Winchester's father and a fit guardian with family around to help if he needs it." Sam's lawyer answered calmly.

"Okay, let's take the first witness." The judge said and Sam relaxed a bit as he saw one of Mary's nurses take the stand. He listened as she told how Sam had been at the hospital every day along with Dean with John coming a lot. How she'd never seen the Moore's before and their names had never been signed onto the visitors log once Mary had been moved out of NICU. Mary's doctor was up next with the paternity test results John had apparently asked him for after the funeral and the confrontation there. Several of Sam and Jess' friends were called, all agreeing that they had been in love and completely faithful to each other. Dean handed Mary to her grandfather when he got called up and explained that yes he had moved in with Sam so that his baby brother could still attend classes. When asked Dean said he thought it was very reasonable since Sam's studies would get him a good job and that Sam spent all his time after classes with Mary, doing his class work when she was sleeping. The Moore's case was completely demolished over the course two hours and the judge did not look impressed. "Like I thought, this was a complete waste of time. I rule that custody of Mary Winchester will remain with her biological father. Do not waste the courts time again with such nonsense. If you were so interested in your granddaughter you would have gone to see her in the hospital. Case dismissed." She banged her gavel again and Sam slumped in his seat, smiling tiredly at Dean as his brother handed over Mary. Sam held her close, rocking her gently. He looked up at someone clearing their throat to find the judge standing nearby. "She's a beautiful baby Mr. Winchester, take good care of her and my condolences on your loss."

"Thank you your honour."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Got a hunt?" John looked up from his packing to smile at his son and granddaughter.

"Yeah, Caleb called for help. Looks like a multiple spirit problem, shouldn't take too long." John explained as he took his granddaughter to hug goodbye. "You three will be okay."

"Yes Dad. Say hi to Caleb for me. Gonna show off the baby pictures?" Sam teased and John laughed as he took his bags out to his truck.

"I will, be back soon."

"Wave goodbye to Grandpa, Mary." Sam whispered, holding her hand up to wave. John waved and then nodded at Dean as he parked.

"What's going on?" His eldest asked as he got out, moving to join Sam and Mary.

"Caleb called needing help; I'll be back in a few days." John answered and Dean nodded.

"Be careful." Dean called and John got in the truck, driving away.

TBC…


	3. 3

Sam stood in the doorway and smiled as he watched Dean play with Mary, the baby making little happy noises and he felt sad. Dean should be the one with a baby, not him. Dean would make such a wonderful father. Sam was always scared, scared he'd hurt her or do the wrong thing but Dean was confident and happy when he was with Mary. Was that what he'd been like when Sam was a baby? He went to back out but Dean looked over at him and just stared so Sam walked into the nursery, taking his daughter when Dean held her out,

"Hey Mary, having fun with Uncle Dean?" He asked and the baby blew bubbles at him. Sam laughed and tickled her tummy before settling her into the crook of his arm. Dean smiled and pushed him towards the rocker Jess had bought in her fourth month.

"I think she's got the Winchester chin." Dean commented and Sam nodded as he accepted the offered bottle. "You're a natural Sammy." Dean praised but Sam shook his head.

"You're the natural Dean; I'm always so scared I'm doing something wrong." Sam admitted and Dean squeezed his shoulder in comfort.

"Well you hide it really well. It's obvious she loves her Daddy." Dean told him and Sam smiled at him.

"Has Dad called?" Sam asked as he shifted her around to burp her.

"Yeah, just before you got home." Dean admitted.

"Dean?"

"It's bigger than Caleb thought. Dad asked me to come help." Dean admitted and Sam nodded. The idea of Dean leaving scared him but people were dying, he couldn't be that selfish.

"Then you need to go Dean. Make sure you both come home to us in one piece." Sam told him and Dean stared at him. "It's just a few days right? We'll be okay. I haven't got any tests coming up or anything. I can listen to my lectures online for a couple of days. My lecturers know this can happen." Sam explained and Dean smiled at him.

"Okay. I'll start packing." Dean answered, leaning down to kiss Mary goodbye. Sam carried Mary out to the Impala and they waved goodbye as Dean drove away.

"Just me and you for a few days baby girl." Sam whispered as he walked back into the apartment. He settled Mary into her chair and started getting dinner ready, happy that Jess had made sure he knew how to cook at least the basics.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam frowned as he heard someone pounding on the door. He looked through the peephole only to stare in shock as he saw Natalie Moore on the other side.

"I know you're in there Winchester, I want my granddaughter!" She yelled and Sam put the chain on before grabbing the phone and calling the number his lawyer had left him.

"Mr. Matthews, its Sam Winchester. My mother-in-law's at the door trying to force her way in." Sam explained quickly, listening to what the man said. "Okay." He answered, going to grab Mary's bag and put some extra things in it. He waited by the back window in case he had to get Mary out fast while Mr. Matthews called the police for him.

"Mr. Winchester? Police!" A male voice eventually called and Sam went back to the front door to look through the peephole again, seeing the badge so he opened it but left the chain on. "Are you alright in there?"

"Yes officer. Did you get her?"

"Yeah, my partner's putting her into the car. Could you tell em what's going on?" The officer asked and Sam let him inside.

"She's technically my mother-in-law. Hang on." Sam said, picking Mary up as she began to fuss and the officer smiled.

"Cute kid."

"Thanks, this is Mary. Jessica, her mother, was Natalie's daughter. We were engaged, left town for break. Jess was seven months pregnant at the time. There was an accident, a van his us on her side. Jess told the doctors to save the baby no matter what. They did an emergency c-section and got Mary out but Jess…..she was dying. My brother found the hospital chaplain and he married us, Jess' last wish. Mary was in the NICU and they air lifted her to the Lucile Packard Children's Hospital after a month. Jess' funeral was held a few days later. That's when the Moore's first started causing problems. They said they were going to take Mary from me, they said it was my fault Jess died. A couple of weeks after Mary was released I got the papers saying they were trying to take custody. The judge ruled in my favour, said the whole case was a waist of time. Haven't heard or seen from them since. The only time they've seen Mary was in the courtroom. I don't know why they're doing this." Sam explained and the officer took notes.

"You live here alone?"

"No, my brother moved in to help with Mary since I'm still in law school. Our Dad's been staying too but a family friend called, needed help with something so they went. We haven't had any problems so I thought it'd be okay. Now this."

"Is there anyone you can stay with in case?" he asked and Sam thought it over before shaking his head.

"Only Bobby but he's in South Dakota." Sam admitted and he nodded.

"Come on down to the station and we'll see if you can go stay with him, might be safer if she gets bail or her husband joins in."

"Yeah, okay." Sam said, grabbing Mary's bag.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby opened his door only to stare in shock. Standing on his porch was Sam Winchester…..with a baby in his arms. Sam smiled at him awkwardly.

"Hey Bobby. Sorry about this but can we come in?" Sam asked and Bobby stepped back, letting him in.

"Sam? What's going on? Is that….."

"Bobby this is Mary Jessica Winchester."

She's beautiful Sam. Your Dad and Dean, do they?"

"Yeah, it's a long story." Sam told him, taking the shot glass of holy water, tipping a little into Mary's mouth too. Sam sat down on the couch with Mary in his lap.

"How old is she?"

"She'll be six months tomorrow which is part of the reason we're here. I know the odds of what happened to Mom but…..I don't want to risk her." Sam told him and Bobby nodded, looked like they'd be spending the night in the panic room for safety.

"And the other part?"

"Mary's grandparents. They already tried going to court to get custody but it didn't work. Natalie Moore showed up on my doorstep yesterday, the cops got her but they thought I should get out of the apartment just in case. Dean and Dad are helping Caleb with a hunt. Didn't know where else to go." Sam told him and Bobby nodded.

"You're always welcome here Sam, you know that. Let's get you two settled into the guestroom. You called you Dad or Dean?"

"No, I just needed to get Mary out." Sam admitted and Bobby nodded.

"Well you better call before they go back and find you gone."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean scrambled out of the Impala and ran for the apartment only to be grabbed by a nearby cop.

"Sir you can't go in there."

"No my brother. Sam! Mary!" He yelled, looking around frantically. John's truck pulled in and then he was running towards them. Dean stared at the burning building, heart in his throat as he imagined Sam and Mary trapped inside.

"Dean! Where's Sam and Mary?" He demanded.

"Sir do you live here?"

"Yes. My brother Sam, he's the one on the lease. He's got a baby girl, Mary. Where are they?" Dean demanded fearfully.

TBC…


	4. 4

Dean stared at the burning building in horror, not even aware of his Dad's arms around him, holding him up.

"They could have been out Dean, we don't know yet." John whispered to his son, praying he was right and that they hadn't been home.

"We've got a body!" A fire-fighter called and Dean's legs gave way, John following him down.

"No, please no." Dean mumbled in shock. John held him, praying it wasn't Sam. He shifted and frowned.

"Dean your phone's vibrating, check it in case." He ordered but Dean didn't move. "Dean!" He snapped and Dean fumbled at his pocket, finally pulling it out. He opened it and called his voicemail, John leaning in to hear.

'Hey Dean, me. I'm at Bobby's with Mary. Natalie showed up at the apartment so the cops agreed I should come to Bobby's for safety, plus Mary's six months and I guess that freaked me out a bit. Call when you get this.' Dean dropped the phone in relief, the body wasn't Sammy, hid brother and niece were safe.

"Officer!" John called and the man approached, looking sympathetic.

"Sir, we found…."

"We heard, it's not Sam. Found a message on my sons' phone, he's at a friends place out of state. Apparently his mother-in-law showed up earlier to cause problems so your co-workers agreed he should leave for safety." John explained and the officer relaxed.

"I'm glad your family is safe sir. Means our body is a John Doe, I'll let the others know."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam smiled as he saw Bobby dozing off on the chair before going back to his book. He was too tense to sleep despite the fact the room was theoretically demon and ghost proof. Mary was asleep on the old cot Bobby had in the room, surrounded by pillows so she wouldn't roll off and Sam was sitting on one end of it, he wasn't letting her out of his sight. He just prayed he was being paranoid. He watched the clock, waiting for sunrise and only relaxed when it reached mid-morning.

"Bobby." He called softly, not wanting to wake Mary and the hunter jerked awake. "It's ten, think it's safe?" Sam asked and Bobby nodded, stretching.

"Should be, I'll go check to make sure." Bobby assured him, grabbing a shotgun before leaving the panic room. Sam picked Mary up, waking her but she didn't cry, just cuddled in as he cradled her. "Clear." Bobby called and Sam headed upstairs. He looked around, relieved the house seemed okay. "Something tried the wards." Bobby pointed and Sam saw the burn marks on the window sill.

"Guess I wasn't just being paranoid." Sam mumbled, hugging Mary closer. His phone suddenly vibrated and he jumped.

"No reception downstairs." Bobby grinned and Sam handed Mary over, Bobby holding her awkwardly. Sam called his voicemail and smiled when he heard Dean's voice.

'Sam I…I thought you were dead.' Dean's voice paused and Sam froze. Dead? What the hell was going on? 'Stay at Bobby's, don't come back here. It…..the apartment's gone, burned down. They found a body and…anyway just stay there, we're on the way.'

"Sam?" Bobby called, seeing how pale Sam had gone.

"Someone burned the apartment, there was a body. Dad and Dean….they thought it was me. They're on the way here." Sam answered, sitting down and Bobby handed Mary back to him.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean parked and jumped out; running towards the porch only for the front door to open and Sam walk out. Dean grabbed him, checking him over for injuries and Sam hugged him.

"We're fine, not hurt." Sam promised gently, looking over as their Dad's truck pulled in. John got out and hurried over, checking Sam for himself. Sam led them inside and picked Mary up from her playpen. She gurgled and reached for her uncle who took her gently. Dean cradled her close, looking her over but she seemed perfectly fine.

"What happened?" John demanded and Sam sighed, sitting down. Dean handed Mary over to her grandfather as Bobby joined them with holy water laced drinks and sandwiches.

"Natalie Moore showed up and tried to force her way in so I called the lawyer who called the cops. They took her into custody and said we should stay with friends, they agreed we could come here. I was a bit worried about the six month things; turns out I was right to be. Spent the night in Bobby's panic room to be extra safe." Sam explained.

"Something tried the wards, burnt some but didn't break them." Bobby added, making the two older Winchesters relax.

"So what happened at the apartment?" Sam asked and John sighed.

"We arrived to find it on fire, Dean hadn't gotten your message so…"

"You thought we were in there." Sam whispered and they nodded.

"They found a body in there, still waiting for an id but it was female." John told him and Sam frowned.

"Natalie?" He asked and John shrugged. "So human arson or what got Mom?" Sam asked and John sighed.

"At this point there's no way to know Sam. She could have started the fire or have just been caught in there." He admitted and Sam nodded.

"So one problem probably solved, I think she was the main one behind trying to take Mary." Sam whispered and Dean gave him a hug. "So what now? Do I go back? Something tried to get to Mary. Is it safe to go back?" Sam asked, he really wanted to finish school but not if it put his daughter at risk.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam held Marey close, Dean standing at his back as they listened to the findings. It had been Natalie Moore in the apartment but she hadn't started the fire, apparently faulty wiring in the nursery had. Sam glanced at his Dad who nodded slightly, Sam wouldn't be returning to school.

TBC…


	5. 5

Bobby watched as Sam and Dean played with Mary. His place was the most heavily protected so Sam had moved in with him and Bobby found he liked having the kid and baby around. Dean and John were around a lot too but spent most of their rime on the road, hunting down the demon to protect Mary. She was growing fast, her first birthday approaching quickly. She was already a bright little thing, obviously taking after her Daddy though Sam insisted she was more like her mother. She loved her uncle Dean and Grandpa a lot, always happy when they came home. But she loved her Uncle Bobby too and that warmed the old hunters heart, though he tried to hide behind the gruff hunter façade.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam screamed as the images shoved their way into his brain, scaring Mary and making her cry for Daddy. Bobby rushed into the room and grabbed Sam before his head could hit the table, holding him until the vision passed. Sam clung to him, gasping for air.

"Sam? What the hell was that? Should I call an ambulance?" Bobby asked and Sam shook his head.

"Call…..call Dad, warn." Sam mumbled, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Sam what's happening?" Bobby demanded, helping Sam sit up. Mary toddled over and Sam cradled his baby girl close.

"Saw it. Just call Dad, tell him it's a trap." Sam whispered, rocking the terrified toddler. Bobby nodded, bewildered, but he went to warn John while Sam calmed his daughter down.

"Daddy booboo?" She whimpered and Sam kissed her curls.

"Daddy's okay Mary, just a sore head. Let's go take a nap." Sam, got up, still holding her and Mary pouted but settled down on the bed beside him.

Sam was woken by a gentle hand on his head and opened his eyes to see Dean leaning over him. He smiled groggily and leant into his brothers' touch.

"Morning sleepy head." Dean whispered, not wanting to wake Mary.

"When'd you get back? Dad?" Sam mumbled going to sit up but Dean pushed him back down.

"Is fine, thanks to you. Just rest." Dean told him and Sam blinked sleepily. "We can talk later." Dean assured him and Sam's eyes drifted shut again.

Dean watched his brother and niece sleep. He was scared for Sam; he'd been through so much over the last two years. How much more could he take? Dad was pissed since it seemed like this wasn't the first time this had happened but Sam hadn't said anything. Dean was mad about that but more worried than anything else. So he stretched out beside Sam to keep watch over his family as they slept.

The next time Sam woke up he smiled as he found Dean asleep beside him, Mary now squished between them. Sam yawned and sat up, stretching as he got out of bed, he brushed a curl from Mary's face and then headed downstairs.

Bobby looked up as Sam came downstairs and felt a flood of relief to see him looking a lot better. "You feeling okay?" He asked and Sam nodded, accepting the mug of coffee.

"I'm okay. Dean and Mary are asleep." Sam sipped the coffee, leaning against the counter.

"As a warning your Dad's mad." Bobby offered and Sam sighed.

"Figured." He admitted softly.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam." At the sound of his Dad's voice Sam sighed. He was twenty two, nearly twenty three, not two.

"I'm glad you're alright." Sam told him, turning to face him.

"You planning to tell me what the hell is going on with you?" John responded and Sam flinched slightly.

"Sometimes I have dreams…and they come true." Sam answered, raising his head defiantly.

"You…..why didn't you say anything?" John demanded and Sam sighed.

"Because it was nothing, it's never happened when I was awake."

"You have visions." John stated flatly and Sam shrugged.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How're you feeling?" Dean asked as he dropped down to sit beside Sam. Mary giggled and jumped to him, knowing Dean would catch her and he did.

"Well it feels like before I left for school." Sam admitted quietly. Dean sighed and wrapped an arm around him, smiling when Sam leant into him.

"It'll be okay Sammy."

"Are you mad?" Sam asked softly and Dean sighed.

"Annoyed that you didn't tell me about the dreams but no, I'm not mad." Dean answered and Sam nodded.

"I'm sorry Dean, I just…..I didn't think. I wanted it to just be one of those things. Déjà vu or something." Sam admitted and Dean nodded in understanding. "I don't know what's happening to me." He choked and Dean put Mary down, pointing her in Bobby's direction and she ran off happily. He pulled Sam closer, hugging him as Sam clung to him. There were no tears but Sam was shaking as if he was crying.

"It's okay Sammy, we'll figure this out." Dean promised and Sam managed a shaky smile.

"Thank you." Sam whispered, leaning against him and Dean didn't push him away. He hated the silence between Sam and Dad, he didn't want it to blow up into a massive fight, and he didn't want one of them to leave. "Not running." Sam mumbled and Dean relaxed a little at that. They sat and watched Bobby play with Mary in the scrapyard, just enjoying the quiet.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bobby?" Sam called and Bobby tossed him a shotgun.

"Get Mary downstairs fast." The older man yelled and Sam grabbed his daughter, running with her to the panic room.

"It's gonna be okay Mary, Daddy's gotta help Uncle bobby with something so you stay here. I'll be back soon okay?"

"Kay." She whispered, kissing him on the cheek. Sam smiled and hugged her tightly before going back upstairs, hearing Rumsfeld fall silent.

"Remind me to shoot your Daddy later Sam." Bobby grumbled and Sam laughed as he grabbed a bottle of holy water. When the door was kicked open they both opened fire on the blond woman.

TBC…


	6. 6

"Do you realise how much of a pain you are Sammy?" The blond asked as she walked inside.

"What?" Sam asked in confusion.

"Daddy dearest wants you hunting, honing your skills and instead you're a pathetic stay at home Dad." She explained with a sneer. Sam tossed Holy Water over her and she shrieked but then they were both slammed into walls and pinned there. "That wasn't nice!" She began walking towards them only for them to be suddenly released and she slammed into a solid wall.

"Devil's trap." Bobby stated as he got to his feet.

"Very clever." The demon spat.

"Thanks."

"Who are you?" Sam asked, clenching the bottle of holy water.

"Oh I've got plenty of names Sammy but right now you can call me Meg." She told them, eyes flashing black.

"What do you want with me?" Sam demanded and she laughed.

"Personally? Your throat slit would make me happy. Unfortunately my Father wants you alive."

"Your father?" Bobby asked as he got out an exorcism.

"Of course, he's watched you closely over the years Sammy, ever since he burned poor Mommy." Meg taunted and Sam froze.

"Why?" He whispered and she laughed.

"And spoil the fun? No." She answered so Bobby began reading the exorcism. She screamed as she was forced from the body, the poor girl collapsing, dead, to the floor.

"Bobby?" Sam asked and Bobby sighed.

"Go check on Mary, I'll deal with this." He answered and Sam nodded, heading down to the panic room to collect his daughter.

"Hey baby girl, why the tears?" Sam whispered and she reached for him. Sam picked her up and cradled the toddler close. Mary clung to him and Sam rocked her gently. "Shh its okay, Daddy's here." He kissed the top of her head and Mary slowly stopped crying. Sam stayed down there until Bobby called that it was clear. Sam carried her upstairs and the toddler reached for her uncle who took her.

"She okay?"

"She was crying but she's settled now." Sam answered, getting her some mashed pears and Mary smiled, reaching for the food.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sam?" Dean called as he ran into the house and Sam walked out of the kitchen.

"Dean?" He asked and then was nearly knocked off his feet as his brother collided with him.

"Are you okay?" Dean demanded.

"I'm fine; she just banged us into a wall before the trap caught her. Mary was in the panic room the whole time." Sam assured him, hugging him tightly.

"And where is my niece?" Dean asked, stepping back reluctantly.

"De! De! De!" A voice called and Dean turned to scoop the toddler up, tossing her into the hair gently, making her squeal in delight.

"How's my favourite girl?" Dean asked as he settled her on his hip and Mary cuddled into him.

"Hungry." She stated and Dean laughed but went and got her a snack, relieved she didn't seem to realise anything had happened. How had a demon found them? It must have tracked him or Dad back to Bobby's at some point.

"It's not your fault." Sam whispered and Dean looked at him. "I know you Dean; you're thinking it followed you here. Doesn't matter, what happened wasn't your fault. It was after me and Mary and it would have found us somehow." Dean sighed but nodded and Sam smiled at him.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
Sorry for the very long wait.

Chapter 7

John watched his sons playing with his granddaughter. If Bobby wasn’t so paranoid he could have lost his youngest and granddaughter. He had his suspicions about the demon and what had happened in Sam’s nursery that night and he dreaded to think what it meant for little Mary. He finally had a lead on the Colt at least; once he had it he could kill the demon and keep his family safe. He wasn’t taking Dean with him though, it was too risky. He knew the odds of survival against such a powerful demon and Mary needed her uncle as much as Sam needed his big brother. 

```````````````````````````````  
“The boys find out what you’re doing it won’t be pretty.” Bobby stated and John turned to look at his friend.

“You think I don’t know that? But Sam and Mary need Dean.”

“Mary needs her Grandpa too.” He argued.

“As long as that demon lives my family is in danger Bobby, I have to protect them.” 

Bobby sighed but tossed him a bag packed with food; he’d known he wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it. “Just come back alive or I’ll kill you myself you idjit.”

“Thanks, I’ll see you later.” John grabbed his gear and left. The sound of his truck starting and then leaving woke Dean who came stumbling into the living room in confusion and Bobby groaned mentally. The things he did for Winchester’s.

```````````````````````````````  
Sam sat on the lounge with Mary in his lap, reading to her while Dean paced. He was mad at Dad too but there was nothing they could do about it now. And he didn’t want to scare Mary by panicking himself. He could understand a lot more of what he had done over the years now that he had his own kid relying on him. And even though things were still a little frosty between them over his visions the thought of Dad going after the demon alone scared him. “Daddy sad?”

Sam looked down at Mary and kissed her forehead. “No Mary, not sad.” He assured her and she smiled at him, patting the book so he went back to reading. 

Dean finally flopped down in the nearby chair, listening to Sam’s voice as he read, green eyes closed. He couldn’t believe he’d been left behind like that. Didn’t Dad trust him to get the job done? Yeah he didn’t hunt none stop like he used to but he hadn’t lost his edge or anything. He as capable of backing his Dad up when going after the demon. So why had he snuck away in the middle of the night? 

TBC….  
Sorry it’s so short and so overdue but very stuck on this one.


	8. Notice

I know this is not what anyone wants to read but the time has come. I am sorry for this but I don't have as much time these days and I have really lost interest in Supernatural and Buffy. So a lot of fics are going up for adoption here and on Archive of Our Own.

Only two from Scififan33 – Croatian World

Not Your Sam

Kirallie – Baby Mine

Brothers?

Dawning Power

Double Trouble

Family Secrets Don't Always Stay in the Past

Heavenly Demon

I'll Always Save You

In the Arms of An Angel

Into the Darkness

Magic School

Naruto No Eating my Students!

Oops

Psychic Slave

To Save a Life

Please let me know if you adopt so I can send out the word and multiple people adopting the same story is fine, it means two different looks at the same idea.


	9. adoption notice

So one of the adopted has begun posting here https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12358917/1/Baby-Mine


End file.
